pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Wheeler
Joseph "Joey" Aaron Wheeler (Jonouchi Katsuya) is the best friend of Yugi Moto and Tristan Taylor who plays a huge role in Pokémon LV. Design Appearance Joey's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. He has dirty blond hair in the sporadic hairstyle and dark brown eyes. His usual outfits consist of a different jackets with T-shirts underneath and blue jeans. He changes his outfit in Contest Wars when he and his friends travel. He has six Pokéballs, three on each sides of his green belt. Voice and Mannerisms In the original version, he speaks with a Brooklyn accent because he lived in New York for a few years during childhood. In the Japanese version, he lacks an accent and speaks while omitting honorifics and usually refers to people he doesn't like with the term "teme" (you bastard). Personality Overall, Joey comes off as an ex-gang member, abused by his father, who use to be part of a group who were involved with drugs, violence, and other bad habits. However, he decides he wants to change his life around and that's when he meets Yugi. After becoming friends with Yugi, he uses his experience to protect his friends from harm and goes to great lengths for them despite his ditzy nature. Although sometimes he acts like a 'dumb blond' at times, he is really a genuine person and proves it greatly with his friends, by helping and loving his little sister and mother, and by trying to pay off his father's debts. Joey's Pokémon battling skills start off weak, but as the series progresses, he becomes a respectable and devout Pokémon Trainer. His Pokémon of choice are usual green and consist of mostly shinies. He has an obsession for the color green and has an artistic talent, though this is only shown once throughout Contest Wars. Etymology It is said that Joey's name could be based on the character of Wheeler from Captain Planet who also has a Brooklyn accent (and a voice actor named Joey). It may also be a homage to Joseph Wheeler, a commander during the American Civil War. While Joey speaks with an Brooklyn accent, his name "Wheeler" is an English name and his first name is a nickname for "Joseph". His middle name has ties to the middle east despite not having an Egyptian incarnate like the other characters. Katsuya means Prudent, Symbolic, Winsome, Regenerate, Distinct, Renowned, or Appreciated. Jonouchi comes from Yūjō which means friendship which describes his relationship with Yugi Moto. Biography - FanFic Childhood Not much is known about his childhood, except that his parents are divorced and he lived with his dad since he was a small child. He has been best friends with Tristan since childhood. Retro Joey starts out by being a bully to Yugi in the first episode, but decides to befriend him after Yugi stands up for him and his best friend, Tristan. Joey and Yugi usually hang out in every episode whether its snooping around a news van, going to burger joints, or even the arcade. In Theft!'' ''The Shiny Pokémon Battle!! it is revealed that he has a sister. Joey always is there for his friends like when he saved Yugi from getting beat up by Archie and when Kreiger terrorized their booth at the festival. He later becomes the object of affection by Mayumi, but later realizes she doesn't have a crush on him anymore. Contest Wars Joey made his appearance in the second episode of Contest Wars while sitting in his first class playing with his Turtwig, Brutroot. In this same episode, he meets Mikey and has his first argument of the season with Seto Kaiba. He is also seen with Shanice Lewis, a new character, a lot. Neither he, Shanice, nor Yugi are seen again until the end of the following episode when Mikey finds out they know her secret. He reappears with a slight more predominant role the next day outside Mikey's house to pick up her and Yugi. He drives them to the Strip where they watch a water show at the Bellagio performed by the Kaiba siblings. The gang later dine out at Ceaser's Palace and meet a rich boy named Anthony Winchester who has a double battle with Yugi and Kaiba. This is the first time Joey roots for Kaiba (granted he is partnered with Yugi). He and Brutroot are present at the end when Yugi tends a Swellow named Swallow. The following morning, he and Yugi take Swallow to the GrandLux where they meet up with Phoebe and have breakfast. After that, he and Yugi witness Kaiba's battle against Drew. He is later present when Kaiba finds out about Mikey, even going as far as getting into a small fist fight with him. He is not shown again until the end of the following episode outside Yugi's house where he, Yugi, and Shanice check out Phoebe's contest outfit. Before Mikey's contest the next day, he has a small quarrel with Kaiba about virginity/sexual actions. He is later present at Mikey and Phoebe's contest. Joey is one of the many participants in the trips around the world. He is present when the gang travels to the American states of New York and California. In New York, New York, he becomes immediately smitten with Jocelyn McKinley. When the gang leave the airport, he is the only one who is upset with the Kaibas' driver, Dante. That same night, Joey is present when Mikey, Phoebe, and Shanice sing at a nightclub. Joey and his friends were then shocked to see Téa with Jocelyn. Joey is also present when the gang hangs out at the pool, during the flying lessons, and when they are ambushed by his and Tristan's old gang-mates getting slightly hurt in the process. While he and his friends are in New York, his Pidgey is revealed and he unknowingly catches a shiny Oddish from a Pokémon garden. He is present at Phoebe's contest. Joey is present, but has no major role in California. He is present at the beach where Phoebe battles Kaiba's older, ex-girlfriend Daphne Flurte. He is also present at the aquarium and Disneyland where he befriends a shiny Doduo. He is present at Kaiba's contest. Joey also has a minor role in the European countries of France and Spain. In Paris, he is Shanice's Secret Santa and gives Tristan a present. This is also where his feelings (whether romantic or only sexual) for Shanice are revealed after Phoebe interrupts them. In the next episode, the songs he sings are "Deck the Halls", "I Want a Shiny Hippowdon for Christmas", and "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". He is present at Mikey's contest. Joey has an even smaller role in Madrid only appearing when the gang hangs out and shows a distaste for Samuel Crane. He helps the gang search for Phoebe after her upset with Kaiba. He is then present at her contest. When the gang returns to America, Joey shows a great dislike for the next destination. It is later revealed that Joey's father gambles in Utah due to being banned from Nevada casinos. The negative relationship between him and his father is first shown in this episode. Shanice worries and tries to change his feelings about Utah and has Yugi later convince Joey to drive to Utah with them by having a battle. In Utah, Joey enjoys skiing and later is seen at a bar flirting with an old crush. He is present at Kaiba's contest. Neo Genesis Tournament of Awaken Legends Virtual Nightmare R5 Dawn of Reviving Legends Neo Battle Frontier Rangers - LV Style Millennium World Epilogue Biography - MovieFics Retro - The Movie Forbidden Memories War of the Roses Pyramid of Light Falsebound Kingdom Reshef of Destruction Dawn of Destiny Darkness of Nitemare Redemption of the Father - White / Redemption of the Father - Black Pokémon All of his Pokémon are green or evolve from or into green-colored Pokémon. He will however catch ONE Pokémon throughout the series that is not green in anyway, shape, or form. Pokémon He Use to Have Pokémon He Befriended Relationships Trivia *Joey's theme song is an instrumental version of It's My Life by Jon Bon Jovi. *He is the first character to have an odd-colored Pokémon aside from a shiny, that being his Pidgey. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters with Shiny Pokémon Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Trainers from Sinnoh Category:Pokémon LV Characters Category:Pokémon Retro Characters Category:Rivals Category:Wheelers